Pokeman; Dead Darkrai Verison
So I was playing Pokeman Pearl in the outside when dis man in a black suit walks up and says you want Darkrai? I then tells him the yes so he plugs dis machine into my DS and tells me that I can now go to New Moon Island and catch Darkrai. When I turn on my game Darkrai is there instead of Palkia on the start screen, but I just thought he would convert my game to Darkrai mode, so I start up my game. I start out already on a boat heading to New Moon Island and I just thought that this was normal too. When I get there I see Cresila and she says "Turn back or Nitemare will kill you" She looked like a bitch so I didn't listen. I walk up to Darkrai but RED is in the way he says "He is evil don't catch him or you'll die" It didn't seem strange at first I thought it was just part of de game. I throw a pokeman balls at him and he gets caught then my screen goes black. It gives me a messege like the one you get when all your pokeman faint but they use the word died instead of fainted. When I arrive at the Pokeman center but Nurse Joy says "there's nothing we can do to help you. In my party is my Darkrai and only him. I go to check my boxes and all my pokeman are gone and are replaced with Magicarps in all the boxes I go over to release one and then there all gone and replaced with a single Arceus.I put the Arceus in my party. When I walk out of the pokemon center I'm in Lavender Town with the song playing very loudly and at a higher frequency.When I turned down the volume it just got louder. Then all of a sudden it started raining dead Magicarp. I went to check my party pokeman and Darkrai was gone and my Arceus had a dark plate that he didn't have before. When I got off my party pokemon the dead Magicarp were arrangened in a staircase up to the top of the Lavender Tower. on top of the tower was Gary Mother Fucking Oak. When you click on him he says "I have learned how to catch dead pokeman" then you get in a battle with him. Gary's first four pokeman are ghost like the one you see on Red and Blue Verisons. Gary comes out after your Arceus easily defeats all the ghost easily using Areceus's only move called "Put to Rest" After you beat the four ghost Gary says "Here's an old friend" and he throws out a bloody Ratticate who is also easily beat in one hit like the ghost using "Put to Rest" The more and more I played the louder and high frequency the Lavender town got. Gary comes out again and says "My last Pokeman will destroy you" he then throws out Darkrai. When you use "Put to Rest on him he says "One does not simply put Darkrai to rest" then your Arceus turns blood red and faints. You then come out to face Darkrai. You use cruisifixion which is your only move next to jog (Jog is known to make the game crash and scramble all the pixels on your DS, but this is just a rumor.) It then says "Not Very Effective" and you turn blood red and faint" The screen then goes to Darkrai who says "I'm a turtored soul doomed to live an enternal nitemare now you must too then the game restarts. It now still has Darkrai, but this time it says "Pokeman Dead Darkrai Verison" instead of Pearl. I went to my game and it looked the same, but it's not also the music became silent. After clicking on my game it just flashes images of Darkrai murdering people and other disturbing images some Pokeman related others not. The music is at the loudest and highest frequency possible of Lavender Town theme mixed with noises of people being murdered. My DS will not turn off and it will not die. I even tryed removing the battery manually but the sounds and images won't stop. I smashed my DS but the noises stayed I tried burning it but it wouldn't stop. I had to drop it off in a dump yard very far away. The noises and images are trapped in my head whenever I sleep they are the worst.I have to write this down before I kill myself my life will never have joy again. I'm living in a never ending nitemare. Category:Paukymaun Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck